The inventive concept relates generally to display technologies. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a display controller for a three-dimensional (3D) display system and related methods of operation.
Many 3D display systems rely on the principle of stereoscopy, which is a technique for creating the illusion of depth in a two-dimensional (2D) image by presenting two offset images separately to a viewer's left and right eyes. The two offset images are combined in the viewer's brain to create a perception of 3D depth.
A 3D display system can use various alternative formats to display the two offset images. The most common formats use interleaved pixel data to represent the two offset images. In general, the format used to display the images can influence the required processing and components required. This in turn can influence factors such as cost and performance of the 3D display system.